<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Walkürenritt or Ritt der Walküren || Ride of the Valkyries || Полёт валькирий by KisVani, WTF Drink And Bite 2021 (DrinkAndBite)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439429">Walkürenritt or Ritt der Walküren || Ride of the Valkyries || Полёт валькирий</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani'>KisVani</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrinkAndBite/pseuds/WTF%20Drink%20And%20Bite%202021'>WTF Drink And Bite 2021 (DrinkAndBite)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Candy, Don't copy to another site, Gen, I Was Drunk When I Made This, Photo Shoots, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:14:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrinkAndBite/pseuds/WTF%20Drink%20And%20Bite%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sound <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GGU1P6lBW6Q">here</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 3: Челлендж 2021 (внеконкурс)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Walkürenritt or Ritt der Walküren || Ride of the Valkyries || Полёт валькирий</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>

<p></p><div class="text">
  <p>
    <a href="https://i.imgur.com/mZCWZH4.jpg">  </a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>